Demon eyes
by kimmyfloreskimmy
Summary: Just read better sum later rated M for later
1. Chapter 1

"Come on I can make it " running to the door, running in every one looks towards him with e shocked face. "Hey dope what are you doing here? This class is only for those who passed" said sasuke as he turned to look at naruto. "Well if you must know I did pass that's why I have this headband" replyied naruto as he. Held up his headband.

"Ok everyone sit down so that I can tell you in what teams you are in "said an unknown ninja "oh naruto the hokage asked that you give back the scrolo?" Everyone turned to look at him " what do you mean? I did give it back " "yes but we want the copies as well " " oohh man dude can I have it for I few more hours please, pretty please?" Asked naruto as he sat on his knees. "No give it now!" "Come man I only have one more to learn and I'm halveway though it , the others I learn studyed and mastered"

Everyone sat there dumstruck for none of the them had a clue of what the two were talking about. "YOU DID WHAT? You know what I don't want to know just tell me what judsu you didn't learn?" " The death..." " Ok ok don't say it out loud from now on would you are never to speck of what you know from this point on you are more valuble to the village than the uchia" said the ninja. "What he cannt be better then me I have the most powerful bloodline in all of the five nations." "No sasuke you don't" said naruto in a passive tone.

I have the most powerful bloodline because I have four different kekkie genkies and all of them are stronger then yor shurengun. " "Ok that enough everybody shut up so I can tell you what team you are going to placed in. "

Hours later

Only three learners are left in the class naruto, sasuke, and sakura. The door opens and a man with white hair walks in. "Ok meet me on the roof " and with that he disappered in a cloud of smoke

Sakuras POV

'Oh ok that was weid, I wonder who that was but anyway but at least I got to be on naruto-kuns team. Look how cute he looks' thought sakura.

'Yeah girl look at that smooth body girl. I just want to him our body and let him do what he wants to us' replied inner sakura. 'Just imagen what he could do to us if you know what I mean?'

'Oh god. Why do you always have to think like a pervert' 'hey I only saying what you busy thinking hahaha...'

Normal POV (On the roof)

" Ok guys my name is Kakashi and I will be your sensei. Today we will be doing a team building exercise. I want you to stand up and state your name, likes, and dislikes. So I'll start my name is kakashi my likes you don't need to know and that go for my dislike as well. Ok now you emo boy."

"My name is sasuke. I have very little like and a lot of dislikes, my goal is to kill a certain someone and to be stronge than the dope."

"Ok now it you pinky."

'Call me that again I dare no I double dare you' "My name is sakura, my likes are any thing to do with Naru- I mean sasuke-kun." 'Ha girl that right keep him guessing' "and my dislikes are naruto." "Oh I see " said naruto as he looked at the ground with sadness in his eyes 'nooooo what are you doing girl look how you hurt him. If I was out there right now I'd bit the living shit out of you'

'Ok looks like she's a fan girl of the emo boy' "ok and last but not least you" pointing to Naruto.

"Me, ha, my name is Naruto my likes, don't worry bout that my dilikes well ... Those who lie to themselves."

"Oookkkk is there anything more you what to know" no one answered "well if that's the case then see you tomorrow at training fild seven" and with that kakashi disappered in a coloum of smoke.

"Well then if that it see you guys tomorrow" said Naruto as he walked towards the edge of the roof. "Hey what are you doing dope?" "What's look like. I'm going home." "Yeah Naruto Sasuke-kun is right the door is that way so I don't see why you standing on the edge of the roof"

Naruto looked at them and smiled, lening back he fall backward off the edge towards the ground. "Nooooo...NARUTO-KUNNNNNNN"


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto looked at them and smiled, leaning back he fall backward off the edge towards the ground. "Nooooo...NARUTO-KUNNNNNNN"

Running towards the edge. Leaning forward to see if Naruto was ok, they were shocked to see that waving to them with his normal cheerful.

Naruto then just walked off as if nothing happened. "How did that dumass get that right?" Asked Sasuke "hey watch what you called my Naruto-kun, I mean Naruto" "huh did you just call him Naruto-kun" "n..n..No" "yes you totally called him Naruto-kun. Is that not cute so why don't you tell him" "because..." "Yeah...because" "well I don't want people to talk about me" "that's selfish" " no its not"

"Yes it is" said Kakashi. "Sensei what are you doing here I though you left" said Sakura. "I did but that I came back for my book and that's when I heard your guys conversation and Sasuke is right that is selfish of you not to want people to talk about you being with Naruto anyways time to go home" "hai sensei" and they all left.

The next day at training

Sasuke and Sakura stood waiting for Kakashi and Naruto at the training ground. "Man where are those two at. It's been like forever" complained Sakura and as on cue kakasshi-sensai appeared out of a column of white smoke reading his little porn book. "Ok guys are you ready to start training" "yeah we are but we have to wait for Naruto" "ok"

10 min later

Naruto came walking out from some bushes "hey guys so what we doing for training today" "its about time you came "said Sakura as she slapped Naruto in the back of the head, Naruto fell forward and exploded in to a cloud of smoke. A few seconds later something landed in the ground causing a crater to be created, as the dust settled they were surprised to see Naruto standing there.

"Fuck fuck fuck ... You dumass stupid judsu fine note to self do not sky drop again." Said Naruto as he dusted himself of. Looking around he sow his team staring at him. "Hey guy what we doing?" Said Naruto as he walked up them.

"Y-y-y-you h-have wings" said sakura pointing to the pair dark orange wings with a picture of a black eye on each. "Oh yes release" the wings turned to blue chakra and dissipated. "Right so what we doing today?" "Well before you broke the training ground we were going to do some team work but we'll start anyway the goal is for you guys to get the bells by any means possible (holding to bell) meaning you have to come with the intent to kill" silence domed over the group "so you want us to come with the intent to kill right?" "Yes" "but then why is there only two bells?" Asked Naruto. "Well that the trick only two will pass the other will go back to the academy"

'What noooo... I will pass so that I can be with my Naruto-kun. NOTHING WILL STAND IN MY WAY' thought Sakura 'Yeah girl that it his body is ours no way are we going to loss' shouted inner sakura

"Ok ... Go"

Few hours later

"Well done you all pass congratulations" "huh I don't understand how did we pass Kakashi-sensei" asked sakura "well when Naruto got both bell he could have kept both or given one to one of you (pointing towards Sakura and Sasuke) but insed of that he gave both bell to you guys risking going back to the academy" replied Kakashi as he looked at Naruto who was looking at the ground.

"I gave it them because I know that Sakura is in love with Sasuke" said Naruto. 'Why didn't he say -Chan with my name' thought Sakura.

"Anyway go to the hokage tower tomorrow. We will be get our first mission as a team. Till then see ya" and with that Kakashi disappeared in a swirl of leaves.

"Ok guys see you tomorrow" said Naruto as he began to walk away "oh no you don't Naruto" said Sasuke as he grabbed his jacket "you going to teach me that judsu with the wings". "Leave me now" said Naruto "no" "fine" Naruto then burst in to flames as he vanished in to thin air. "Dame it"


	3. Chapter 3

"Ok guys see you tomorrow" said Naruto as he began to walk away "oh no you don't Naruto" said Sasuke as he grabbed his jacket "you going to teach me that judsu with the wings". "Leave me now" said Naruto "no" "fine" Naruto then burst in to flames as he vanished in to thin air. "Dame it"

Sakura walked up to Sasuke and smacked him agented the back of his head "ouch... (Rubbing the back of his head) what was that for?" "That's for chasing Naruto-kun away" "hey not my fault I just want to know how he got that judsu with the wings" "well you could have asked him abit nicer" "yeah I guess you right" replied Sasuke as he began to walk away.

"Wait!" "What now Sakura?" "I uhm...mm..I need ...your help?" "With what?" "Naruto of what else would you big dumbass" said Sakura as she hit him across the head. "Ouch...ok look if I'm going to help you, you're going to have to stop hitting me." "Ok fair enough." "And I need your help as well." "Oh is that so. And what would the great Sasuke need help with?" asked Sakura in a sarcastic tone. "I want to go on a date with Ino." "Oh and what stopping you?" "Well every time I'm about to ask her some fan must come running up to me asking me out on a date. So I need you to get her alones with me, so can I rely on you?" "Deal"

The next day at the hokages tower

"Ok next is team seven let's see ... Oh here we go a d rank mission here you go Kakashi" "thank you hokage" said Kakashi. As he was about Naruto stepped forward "no" "excuse me what do you mean no?" Asked the chair men. "I mean no I will not go on this mission and don't pull that 'oh respect what your hokage gives you' because I'm high rack then all of you so don't play any of normal bull with me." "We have no clue what you speck of." "Haha.. Funny" Naruto pulled up his hand and summoned some of the kibuuys chakra, as it danced around his fingers slapped his hand over his forehead. "Naruto ... Its fine but we give you a c rank and that's it. Ok?" "Fine"

Outside the hokages office

"Ok guys our mission is to escort someone to the land of waves." "Hai sensai"replied Sakura and Sasuke, Naruto just stood there with his arms crossed over his chest. "Is there something you not happy with dope?" "No, I have to get something first. See you guys at the gates" and with that Naruto disappeared in a cloud of smoke. "What the ... How in the hell did he do that?" Asked Sasuke. "Shadow clones" replied Kakashi

'Oh my god. Just imagine multiple Naruto' 'yeah' 'can you see all the bad things we can do together.' In the real world as Saruka stood talking to herself a bit of blood came down her nose.

"Oh my looks like someone is having a bit of perverted thoughts about Naruto" said Kakashi. Sakura snapped out of daydream and wiped the blood away. "So what? Is it a crime now?" "No but you should hurry up." "What do you mean?" "Well ever since you sent you hated him his gone out on three dates" lied Kakashi. "Yeah and it looks like his getting series with one of them" lied Sasuke as well."Nnoooo... NO ONE WILL TAKE NARUTO-KUN AWAY FROM ME HE IS MINE AND MINE ALONE; I WILL NEVER SHARE HIM WITH ANOTHER GIRL!" Shouted Sakura as she stormed away. "Do you think that it was enough of a push Kakashi-sensei?" "I don't know"

At the gate

Ok team this is Tarzana the bridge builder. He will be the person that we are to protect at all cost on this mission is that under stood?" "Hai sensei" replied Sasuke and Sakura as they moved forward.


	4. Chapter 4

Ok team this is Tarzana the bridge builder. He will be the person that we are to protect at all cost on this mission is that under stood?" "Hai sensei" replied the three genien ninja.

1/4 way though traveling to the wave

The group was walk happily as they escorted the bridge builder to the land of wave when Naruto sow water in the path. 'I know for a fact that it has not rained in two months so there should be no rain unless this is a trap.'

They kept walking until two ninja jumped out the water attacked the group, as one of the ninja through a blade Naruto jumped in the way as it went straight though him. "Ha one down four to go" "I don't think so said Naruto" said Naruto as he snapped the ninjas neck, grabbing his body Naruto made a few hand signs and pushed his hand on to the dead nin body causing it to explode, blood slatted over leaving everybody shocked not by the fact that they were attack but that Naruto made the attackers body explode. "You motherfucker, you think that you can kill me will eat this!" Said the other ninja as he tried to swing his sword though Naruto. Naruto turned and grabbed the sword shoved his right fist though chest of the second ninja, pulling his hand out Naruto took out a kanini and sliced off the head of the ninja. Blood slatted all over Naruto covering from head to toe.

His hair soaked with blood, his eyes were normal color but they had three triangles around a star shaped pupil all with in a circle in each eye.

Sakura stood there unable to move not because she was scared but because she was turned on by Naruto 'dame girl I say fuck everyone else and jump him now' 'no not yet' 'WHAT? ARE YOU MAD HE JUST MADE YOU CUM WITHOUT KNOWING OR TRYING'

Sakura snapped out of her own world when she heard kakshi's voice "Is everyone ok" they all nodded unable to talk. Naruto fell to his knees panting ' why am I tired? Maybe it because I didn't sleep last night ...yeah that it' thought Naruto.

As Naruto stood up another ninja jumped out of the bushes "ha how weak. They couldn't even kill a genien I am Zabuza Momochi demon of the wave and I'm your death" "oh go fuck yourself" responded Naruto doing seventy hand sign in a blink of an eye.

Forbbiden style death dragon flame' said Naruto as he blow a huge flame the size and shape of four dragons in one towards Zabuza, Zabuza made a few hand signs and put a shield up. The flaming dragon smashed though the shield and only doing halve its damage, the force behind the attack knocked Zabuza in to the forest.

Naruto fell forward only to be caught be Kakashi, picking up Naruto Kakashi found his was asleep. "Ok guys push up the speed" said Kakashi as he ran forward.

The group followed closely behind, each of the group thinking about what just happened and how this could have happened. "I hope Naruto-kun will be ok? Right Sasuke?"

"Yeah. But Kakashi what happened to Narutos eyes back there because they changed and I want to know why?" Yeah I agree with Sasuke. What happened?"

Kakashi stopped and turn to his team, he look at them and sighed. "I don't know and even if I did I couldn't tell you because it not right. Why don't you ask him when he wakes up, I'm sure he'll tell you because have to find out as well" "Hai hope Naruto-kun will tell us because if this is what happens afterwards ..." "What " "it fine Kakashi its just that I don't know what to do without him in my life" "You really love him don't you?" "...""why you so quiet now? Hmm… someone bite their tongue." Said Kakashi in a bit of sarcasm in his voice." "So what if I like naru-kun, there is nothing that is stopping me from having a crush on him. It's not like you going to stop me." **'Ya girl that the way show him whose boss we won't let any anyone have our Naru-kun.' **Stepping back Kakashi stood with his hands up a sweat drop "wow step down girl, no need to bite my head off " said Kakashi. "Ooohh Kakashi-sensei just treated sakura like she was a little puppy" said Sasuke "shut it you not helping me here. why don't you just try and calm down sakura oh wait I know sakura if you don't stop then I'm going to take Naruto to the strip bar then I'm going to lock him in a room with a bunch of hot strippers but I'm going to take off all his clothes…." "NO YOU WILL NOT TAKE MY NARU-KUN TO THAT … THAT PLACE. NO ONE WILL HAVE MY NARU-KUN"

As the group went through the forest they came across more bandits and a few more ninja that tried to make a quick buck. After the seventh ambush Sasuke unlocked his shuringun along with Sakura who also unlocked her kekienki. Sakura eyes change to became slit and deep forest green, her hair became dark pink and she got the ability to cope and remember all and every type of judsu, all the while Naruto was unable to move but able to hear everything that was happening around him.

In Naruto's inner mind world

Naruto was standing in front of the kybuui on his knees as red chakra swilled round him. "Why? Why can't I move, I can hear them but can't move. Why is that kybuui, what's happing to me" **"kit your body was unable to handle all my energy flowing though your coils and as a result you are busy dying and before you ask how you can be. Think when last have you slept or eaten because I can tell you it been days, your body has been deprived of the nutrition that it's been needing to absorb the huge amounts of chakra that you are using from me' but there is a way for this to be stopped and make your body back to normal and more powerful than a few mins ago"**

"What? How, tell me how to do that and with do anything you want other then telling you out of the seal and in to the world" **"Fine but you have to accept something "** " ok tell me and I will do it " **"you have to take four tails of my power and fuse it with your own chakra this will increase you chakra pool to became 20 million to maybe 50 million time bigger than that of a kage. That bigger than four tails beast, and don't worry about chakra control because since you fusing it to become one it will be easier than trying to separate two chakras all the time. Thus meaning that you will have perfect chakra control" **

"Is that all?" **"No there will be changes to you visual body and you will learn all the judsus I know, your soul and mine will be bound together for the rest of time and so will your chosen mate's when the time comes. So in a way we become one but you don't get all my powers." **

"Why?"

**"Because of the seal it limits the amount of information that I can put in to your mind but don't worry much about that because over time all of my memories will became yours"**

"Ok let's begin" the moment Naruto said begin he was flooded with chakra from the kybuui, which was rushing like an endless river into him. The pain was unbearable, his body felt as if it was being ripped apart by a park of hungry wolfs that were having pleasure in earring him scream in pain, it felt as if each cell was exploding with an unlimited amount of energy ripping straight though them. His chakra coils exploding in size over and over again. As Naruto screams became louder some within him woke up, its red eyes opened and a smile creep its way across its face, sharp teeth sticking out it finally in a deep voice said **"the time has come for you to get your bloodline that has been wrongfully keep from you for too long to become yours my Naruto-kun…hehehehehe"**

On the outside world

The group arrived in front of Tarzana house and was greeted by his daughter. "Father you home" "yes but we can talk later take this ninja to the guest room and help them with their friend" "yes dad"


	5. Chapter 5

On the outside world

The group arrived in front of Tazuna's house and was greeted by his daughter. "Father you home" "yes but we can talk later take this ninja to the guest room and help them with their friend" "yes dad"

The group made their way into the house and followed Tazuna's daughter to their different rooms. "Hmm Kakashi can I umm... Be in the same room as umm Naruto-kun..." Kakashi turned and looked at Sakura and thought about it "nope" "What? Why not?" "Because you might try rape Naruto is he sleep or tie the poor boy up so that you can have you way with him. Am I right?"

A blush creep its way across her face as she spook "NO I will never do something like that to naru-kun" said Sakura. Walking away inner Sakura was having one of her fits as she ranted on and **on "Dame it. Next time we not taking no for an answer."** "whatever" **"Is that all you can say man if I was out there I would most probably be banging that hot body of his. Yep oh how I want him to touch me and start ..."** The blush on Sakura's became redder and redder as she continued to listen.

In the other room Naruto lay in a semi-coma state as his body got use to all the new chakra it had received.

In Naruto's mind

'Kybuui what is this feeling' 'that is all the power that I have give y...' He was unable to finish when Naruto awoke to find himself floating in darkness 'Where am I?' Silence followed with a deep chuckle 'hehehe...' 'Who's there?' Shouted Naruto getting angered 'Now now no need to be getting angry Naruto-kun. Me ... I am you.'

'What! How are you me?' 'Well I am you bloodline the power that lays dormant with in you, I am the power that will make all enemy run in fear' 'oh and how is that' 'don't you know of your bloodline' 'no' 'well it called the 'demon's eye' and it has three stages. First the semi eye which you alone unlocked at birth and you were the first to do so second is 'devils tear' which you have and over used. The reason why your body was braking was because of the overuse and third is 'death dragon'.' 'Ok so why are you telling me this' 'because ...'

A pair of black eyes came in front of Naruto each had the devils star with three triangles spinning around it. 'You have gained my respect and thus I will grant you the third level to your eye the DEATH DRAGON OF HELL HAHAHAHA...' The pair of black eyes flue at extreme speed in to Naruto's eyes.

At kybuui

Naruto fell to his knees griping screaming in pain as it felt like someone was burning his eye balls out and stabbing them in at the same time. Kybuui took this chance and smash the cage open, running towards Naruto forced another two tails of his power into the boy's body. Thus as a result the seal that was once there to slowly mix the two together was bracken, allowing them to merge at a faster rate.

In the real world

Naruto's body sent huge amounts of discharged chakra out of his coils.

"What happen here?" Asked Sakura looking at Kakashi. "I don't know but what ever it is must be really bad for his body to do that." "Look that's it tomorrow I'm waking him up" said Sasuke "its been two days since he collapsed and I'm tired of waiting for him to wake up" "ok ok we wake him up tomorrow then but for now training over it 8:25 pm so I think it's time to hit the hay " everyone agree and went to their room and went to sleep.

The next day

The birds were still asleep as it was 4:59 am everyone was to still asleep when finally after three day Naruto opened his eyes. Getting up he felt something around his waist, looking down he sow a tail that wrapped around him, looking in front of him he sow his reflection in the mirror. His orange jacket was replaced with a black one that had the whirlpool symbol in red on it and an image of a large red fox and behind it a larger blue dragon. His pants were black with orange flames running up the side. "So this is the power the fox spook of" " yes kit this is it, tell me do you like it"

Naruto looked at his hand and made it into a fist. "Yes I do" "good but put on the chakra seals so that your team thinks you still normal oh and put it to 98 percent" "why" because even at two percent you still stronger then them you can even bit the hokage with it" "thanks" "for what kit" "for being there for me" "ok, oh yes I made little change to you bloodline eyes ok" "what type of change" "well since mine and your chakra's were fusing when you bloodline maxed in it give your eyes slits" "so" "well it may not sound like much but it triples the power of your eyes and also gave you a summoning contract with me, the grim reaper and something that both me and the grim fear ... The death dragon god"

"Ok thanks" "No problem any put the seals on now" Naruto listened and put the chakra seals on only allowing two percent of his power to be used. He then went to the window and climbed to the roof to meditate.

Three hours later everyone wake up by someone shouting. Everyone ran into Naruto's room where they found Sakura pacing up and down. "What's wrong?" "His gone" they looked at Naruto's bed and indeed were gone. "Well he may be out for a walk ..." Kakashi stopped when they heard the window open and Naruto walked in "Sakura-Chan is you all right? Are you hurt?" Everyone stared at Naruto's tail "what" Sakura ran forward and kissed Naruto full force.

"wow whwt the hell was that for?" "a welcome back gift but you only get that once you baka"

"Well it's about time you got up dope because we got questions for you and yeah we trained with out you. And guess what even Sakura is stronger then you loser." "Oh really? Well ok anyway what questions did you have for me Sasuke?" "Well umm when you were firghting three day ago your eyes changed they had a pattern of three triangle and your eyes became a dark grey blue colour." "Oh you saw that hehe..."

Naruto chuckled nervously and scratched the back of his head "well that was my kekkia genkia like Sasuke has the sharingun I had that." "Wait what do you mean had?" asked Kakashi "I can't talk about it front of normal civilians" said Naruto as he looked at Tazuna's and his daughter. "Ok we wait outside the door" and with that they walked out the room and shut the door behind them. "Ok now tell us what happen" said Kakashi

"I unlocked my full kekkia genkia, what you all saw was level two of my eyes I now have level three the last and finial stage eyes of the death dragon. Anyway it part of the demon path bloodline " said Naruto, the other two decided that it was a good enough reason and turned to leave. "Oh yes training in four mins"


End file.
